La perla del destino
by Nina Parker
Summary: En HIATUS
1. El chico clavado en el Goshimboku

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Estoy tan feliz de poder subir esta nueva historia y de haber actualizado otras. Hace rato que quería hacerlo pero... digamos que me quedé corta de inspiración.

Antes de todo les aviso que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Bueno, ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura —y dejen reviews :)...—

* * *

><p><em><strong>El chico clavado en el Goshuimboku. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Con suavidad se removió en el rústico futón y con lentitud se sentó. Tomó sus ropas y se puso de pie, luego se colocó el haori blanco y la hakama roja que conformaban su uniforme de sacerdotisa. Se acomodó las <em>zori<em>* y salió de la habitación. Caminó con cautela por los pasillos, tratando de no despertar a sus acompañantes…

—Hermana —dijo la voz adormilada de alguien a sus espaldas—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Oh, Souta, iré a recoger plantas medicinales —dijo ella sonriendo—. ¿Rin está dormida? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí y no se despertará en un largo rato —dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Vuelve a la cama —dijo besándole la frente—. Yo volveré luego y haré el almuerzo —dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para luego hacer que se volteara. Le dio un suave empujoncito, incitándolo a que vuelva a su dormitorio.

—Bien —suspiró resignado el niño, arrastrando los pies perezosamente.

La muchacha sonrió y luego de echarle un último vistazo a su hermano y tomar su arco junto a un carcaj de flechas, salió de la cabaña. Iría con la señora Kaede para informarle que saldría a la aldea vecina que diariamente visitaba. Por suerte solo estaba a unos minutos de allí si no se cansaría entre tantos viajes.

Caminó por las calles de tierra de la aldea, siendo saludada por todo hombre, mujer o niño que la viera. Ella solo sonreía o asentía, como respuesta al saludo.

Una vez que llegó a la cabaña, entró sin pedir permiso u otras formalidades. —Señora Kaede, me iré a la aldea de exterminadores. ¿Cree que estará bien o necesitará ayuda? —preguntó ella—. Si usted quiere puedo pedirle a Jinenji que venga —ofreció.

—No te preocupes, Kagome, ve y ten cuidado—dijo la anciana rechazando la oferta de la joven—. Recuerda…

—Sí, sí —dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia—. Mantente alerta en el bosque del Goshimboku y hagas lo que hagas no te acerques a ese árbol —repitió lo que ella siempre decía—. Me lo dice todos los días, señora Kaede —dijo despreocupada—. Adiós, vuelvo dentro de poco —se despidió para luego salir de la cabaña.

Caminó con tranquilidad por la aldea, sintiendo el suave viento mecer sus cabellos. Sus ojos azules zafiro observaron con atención el precioso cielo despejado.

Rápidamente se adentró en el bosque del Goshimboku, estando alerta en cada momento. Al percibir ningún aura amenazadora, se relajó un poco, pero solo un poco.

Se abrió paso entre maleza y arbustos, pudiendo divisar la aldea de exterminadores no muy lejos de allí. Corrió con gran rapidez por el camino que conducía al pueblo. Jadeante llegó a la entrada de esta y luego de descansar por unos segundos, y recuperar la compostura, entró en la aldea.

Se sorprendió al ver un grupo de exterminadores acercándose a las afueras de la aldea, justo donde ella estaba. Pudo distinguir que Sango y su hermano, Kohaku, se encontraban entre ellos.

El grupo se detuvo frente a ella y todos, menos el jefe de la aldea de exterminadores, se hincaron en el suelo.

—Sacerdotisa Kagome —dijo él haciendo una rápida reverencia, para luego acercarse—. Contamos con usted —dijo entregándole un objeto.

—Esto es… —susurró atónita—. La perla De shikón… —agregó—. ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó ella—. Se supone que había sido incinerada junto con el cuerpo de la hermana de la señora Kaede, una antigua protectora de mi aldea —dijo enfocando su mirada en el hombre.

—Digamos que… la perla ha vuelto a aparecer —dijo no muy seguro el hombre.

Kagome cayó y asintió, centrando su atención en la perla que descansaba en su mano, esta era el centro de un collar hecho con colmillos de demonios.

—Bien, si usted confía en mí para proteger y purificar esta perla, me encargaré de no defraudarlo —dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Confiamos en usted —dijeron a coro los exterminadores para luego retirarse, exceptuando a Sango.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Sango, sonriendo.

Kagome se colgó el collar de la perla en el cuello y asintió. —Vamos —dijo alisando sus ropas.

Caminaron con tranquilidad por el bosque, charlando amenamente. Y cuando estaban pasando cerca del Goshimboku, Kagome se detuvo.

— ¿Kagome, qué ocurre? —preguntó la exterminadora acercándose a ella.

—Kaede siempre me dice que me aleje del Goshimboku, pero… ¿por qué? —dijo acercándose al árbol—. ¿Qué crees que tenga de malo?

— ¡Detente, ella debe tener sus razones, recuerda que te ha criado y protegido desde muy pequeña! —dijo la mujer de ojos café.

—Tienes razón… —suspiró con resignación.

Las jóvenes retomaron su marcha, pasando de largo junto al árbol. — ¡Oye espera! —Oyeron a sus espaldas. Lentamente se detuvieron y voltearon de manera perezosa.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó Kagome acercándose al árbol.

— ¡Kikyo, detente! —demandó la misma voz de manera áspera.

Kagome se acercó a la fuente de la voz y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un muchacho, rodeado de raíces con una flecha clavada en el pecho… justo en el corazón.

—Sango…—le llamó la joven de ojos zafiro—. Creo que deberías ver esto —La nombrada se acercó a su amiga y se quedó muda al ver al chico clavado al árbol—. ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices Kikyo, acaso te has vuelto loca? —preguntó él de manera grosera.

—Que grosero… —murmuró Sango con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Kikyo? —preguntó Kagome con confusión. Ese nombre le sonaba familiar. ¡Ahora recordaba! Kaede le había contado que ella había tenido una hermana, que también era sacerdotisa, llamada Kikyo y que había fallecido cincuenta años atrás—. Debe ser el nombre de la difunta hermana de Kaede —dijo trepando las raíces.

— ¿Kikyo, qué haces? —balbuceó el joven al ver acercarse.

—Ya veo… —susurró la sacerdotisa suavemente—. Te has confundido de persona —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Kagome —dijo ella—. Ka—Go—Me —deletreó ella, tratando al joven de tonto.

El muchacho la miró confundido, para luego olisquear el aire. La miró con el ceño fruncido y luego desvió la mirada. —Tú no eres Kikyo… —susurró, mientras que Kagome asentía—. Claro, ella era más astuta y más hermosa —susurró.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —Frunció el ceño, bajando de la raíz de un salto—. Vámonos, Sango —demandó la sacerdotisa, dándole la espalda a ambos muchachos. La exterminadora asintió y corrió detrás de su amiga.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó—. ¡Niña!

Kagome se detuvo y le miró por sobre su hombro, con una mirada tan fría e indiferente que dejó mudo a Inuyasha. Se parecía a… se parecía a… Kikyo. Solo que Kagome tenía ojos azules y sus cabellos eran lacios, como los de Kikyo, solamente que con pequeños rizos en las puntas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella con voz neutra.

—Libérame —demandó él.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —dijo ella desafiante—. Podrías atacarme.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, con el entre cejo fruncido y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. ¡lo había descubierto!

— ¡Kagome, aléjate de él ahora! —exclamaron a sus espaldas. La joven volteó encontrándose con Kaede, quien corría agitada hacia ellos, siendo seguida por varios aldeanos—. No hagas lo que él dice, es muy poderoso y si lo liberas será la perdición de la aldea —dijo la anciana.

— ¡Cállate anciana…! —exclamó Inuyasha pero luego se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Kagome y Sango se pusieron en guardia, quedando espalda con espalda. Un demonio se acercaba.

— ¡Entrégame la perla de Shikón! —exclamó una mujer ciempiés precipitándose sobre Kagome, apareciendo de la nada.

— _¿La perla de Shikón? _—pensó Inuyasha observando detalladamente a la joven de ojos azules—. ¡Oye niña! —le llamó—. ¿Acaso tú tienes la perla de Shikón? —preguntó—. ¡Entrégamela! —exclamó siendo el centro de atención de la muchacha solo por unos segundos ya que rápidamente fijó su vista en la mujer demonio, ignorando completamente su pedido.

La sacerdotisa tomó una flecha, tensó el arco y disparó. Pero la mujer fue más hábil y lo esquivó a duras penas. La rodeó con su cuerpo y la acorraló contra el árbol en el cual el chico se encontraba.

— ¡Tú la tienes, sé que tú la posees! —exclamó acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica—. ¡La perla de Shikón!

—Aléjate —exclamó ella manteniendo la calma, liberando energía espiritual, purificando el cuerpo de la mujer.

— ¡Maldita! —bramó y, antes de alejarse, le arrancó el collar del cuello. Luego tragó la perla mientras soltaba un gemido de placer—. ¡Finalmente la perla es mía! —exclamó para luego comenzar a transformarse, terminando como un monstruoso ciempiés.

La ciempiés apretó aún más el agarre en el cuerpo de la joven, dejándola pegada al pecho del joven albino.

— ¿Me puedes quitar esta flecha? —preguntó él de golpe.

— ¿Eh? —balbuceó ella con dificultad.

—Que si me puedes quitar esta flecha —repitió el medio demonio frunciendo el ceño.

La joven se estiró, logrando posar su mano sobre la flecha—. ¿Esta flecha? —preguntó insegura.

— ¡No se la vayas a quitar! —exclamó Kaede—. ¡No vayas a liberar a Inuyasha o te arrepentirás! —expresó desesperada.

— ¡Cállate anciana! —le increpó el hombre de vestiduras rojas—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa, acaso quieres morir?

—No… —susurró ocultando su mirada detrás de su flequillo—. ¡No quiero morir aquí! —exclamó quitando la flecha, la cual se desintegró.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír para luego liberarse bruscamente del cuerpo del monstruo, arrojando a Kagome al suelo.

La muchacha se piso de pie y corrió hacia Kaede y sin pensar mucho le arrebató el arco y flechas que cargaba, debido a que la mujer ciempiés había destrozado el que ella anteriormente llevaba.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, destrozaba con fuerza desmedida el cuerpo del ciempiés. Una vez que el cuerpo de la monstruosa mujer cayó al suelo, Kagome, corrió hacia la parte de este que se encontraba iluminada y sin más quitó la perla. En un instante el cuerpo del demonio quedó reducido a solo huesos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que la perla haya vuelto aparecer? —preguntó observando el objeto—. ¿Cómo podré protegerla?

—Así es, no tiene caso que un débil humano se haga cargo de ella —dijo Inuyasha tronando sus garras—. ¡Entrégame la perla!

Inuyasha se precipitó sobre la sacerdotisa, a la vez que esta tensaba su arco. Por un segundo, Kagome, pudo notar la duda en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Kaede mientras tanto, realizaba un conjuro, el conjuro del collar de subyugación. Las perlas del rosario viajaron desde sus manos hasta el cuello de Inuyasha, el cual perseguía furioso a la sacerdotisa que solo se limitaba correr, sabiendo perfectamente que era capaz de purificarle con sus flechas. Pero algo se lo impedía.

— ¡Kagome, dile algún conjuro o algo para tranquilizarlo! —gritó Kaede.

— ¿Un conjuro? —se preguntó la sacerdotisa a sí misma.

— ¿Calmarme, esa chiquilla tonta? —se mofó el híbrido—. ¡Ni en sueños! —exclamó atacándola con sus garras, más ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó—. ¡Muere!

— ¡Siéntate! —exclamó e inmediatamente el collar estampó en el suelo al medio demonio.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó él confundido sentándose—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó tratando de romper el rosario.

— ¿El rosario Kotadama? —preguntó Kagome observando con detallismo el collar en el cuello del muchacho.

—Es inútil, Inuyasha, no podrás quitártelo con tus poderes —dijo la anciana acercándose a la joven sacerdotisa.

— ¡Cállate, anciana, eres historia! —exclamó él iracundo.

—La palabra por favor —dijo la mujer de canos cabellos.

— ¡Siéntate! —exclamó mandando al hombre al suelo.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron, voltearon y comenzaron a alejarse con lentitud. — ¡Oigan, esperen! —les llamó Inuyasha—. ¡Vuelvan!

Las sacerdotisas se miraron entre sí, luego miraron de reojo al híbrido y continuaron caminando, ignorando sus gritos.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí, regresen! —demandó el joven agitando uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Siéntate! —Y así, enterrado en el suelo, Inuyasha terminó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Zori:<strong> Son las tradicionales sandalias japonesas, similares a las chancletas, que se utilizan los hombres y mujeres. Son de madera, con suela plana y la tira o cordón son de lona o las más delicadas de algodón. Son muy parecidas a las **Geta, **queconstan de una tabla principal (_dai_) y dos «dientes» (_ha_) que soportan todo el peso. Suelen estar construidas en madera y su agarre tiene la típica forma de chancleta.


	2. Miroku, un monje peculiar

Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Y esta historia está hecha sin fines lucros.

* * *

><p><strong>Miroku, un monje peculiar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome suspiró mientras que arreglaba sus cabellos, sujetos en un peinado de sacerdotisa clásico de su aldea. Su vista se paseó por aquel lúgubre páramo infestado de demonios. Su piel se erizó al sentir como las energías malignas comenzaban a rodearla.<p>

Tomó una flecha, tensó el arco y esperó. A que el primer demonio apareciera. El silencio era perturbador. El viento sopló con fuerza, mientras que los monstruos que la acechaban la se acercaban aún más.

Disparó, al ver que un demonio se precipitaba sobre ella, sin margen de error. Su mirada azulina vagó por los alrededores en busca de un nuevo atacante y se sorprendió al ver un ejército de demonios rodearla.

Tomó una flecha, tensó su arco y disparó nuevamente, hasta quedarse sin flechas. ¡Maldición! Ya no tenía armas y eso que había llevado un carcaj repleto. No le quedaba otra opción.

Golpeó con su arco a cada demonio que se acercaba, purificándolos al instante. Comenzaba a anochecer y la visión se hacía cada vez más dificultosa.

En un descuido, varios demonios se abalanzaron sobre ella. Utilizó su arco para purificar a los demonios y exhaló con cansancio mientras que se alejaba de un salto. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a fatigarse y los hematomas comenzaban a aparecer con cada ataque de los monstruos.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras que se apoyaba en un árbol. Acabaría con todo eso y ya. Todos los demonios que se encontraban allí se precipitaron sobre ella, al ver esto, tomó con amabas manos su arco y dando un agudo grito liberó toda su energía espiritual restante, rompiendo su arco en el proceso. Los espíritus malignos fueron purificados rápidamente por la sacerdotisa, dejándola exhausta y débil.

La nube de polvo se dispersó, dejando ver a la exhausta y sucia sacerdotisa. Trató de controlar su alocada respiración mientras que apretaba su agarre en los restos de su arma.

Demonios, estaba demasiado exhausta. Sus poderes comenzaban a debilitarse.

* * *

><p>Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y debía hallar un lugar para refugiarse. Dio un gran salto y se subió a una de las ramas de un árbol, justo antes de que la noche apareciera. En ese momento su cabellera oscureció hasta tomar un color ébano, sus ojos se tornaron grisáceos y sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron. ¡Odiaba estar expuesto en las noches de luna nueva! ¡Lo odiaba!<p>

La tormenta se aproximaba, pudo corroborar eso al ver un relámpago. Inuyasha se observó con atención a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a él. En ese mismo instante la lluvia comenzó a caer y poco a poco su intensidad aumentó.

— ¿Piensas seguir ocultándote por más tiempo? —preguntó ella, sin mirarle.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que, aún en su estado, ella había logrado reconocerle. Se notaba que estaba exhausta y débil. Sintió un horrible _Deja Bú_, de una manera similar había conocido a Kikyo. Solamente que ahora ellos sí se conocían y que ella no era Kikyo, pero sacando todo eso todo lo demás había sido exactamente igual.

— ¿Inuyasha? —preguntó ella con un leve matiz de inseguridad en su voz.

El se abstuvo a responder y, cuando ella volteó hacia su dirección, se ocultó tras el grueso tronco de aquel roble.

La sacerdotisa observó con una mirada gélida la dirección en la cual él se encontraba. — ¿Por qué te ocultas? —preguntó con voz suave—. Si este es otro de tus intentos para robar la perla estás muy equivocado si crees... —Al no oír a continuación de la frase, él, se alarmó.

Se asomó lentamente y frunció los labios al ver a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, inconsciente. La fatiga le había ganado esta vez. Bajó de un salto del árbol y se acercó a ella mientras que, otro relámpago, iluminaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa y la abundante lluvia limpiaba la sangre y la tierra de su rostro, su cabello y sus ropas.

—Kagome… —murmuró acercándose a ella.

— ¡Hermana! —Oyó un grito no tan distante—. ¡Hermana Kagome! —Al parecer el que gritaba era el hermano de Kagome, acompañado por una multitud.

Se alejó corriendo justo antes de que, ellos, llegaran. Se resguardaría por esa noche y luego trataría de hacerse con la perla; otra vez.

* * *

><p>Su mirada azul se enfocó en el precioso cielo de aquel día. Se encontraba con Souta, enseñándole a utilizar correctamente el arco.<p>

Souta tomó una fecha y disparó. La saeta, por desgracia, se clavó en el suelo, sin siquiera acercarse al árbol.

—Nunca podré hacerlo bien… —suspiró el niño con resignación.

—No digas eso—Sonrió—. No podrás hacerlo si te convences de que eres incapaz. Solo es necesario confiar en uno mismo —dijo tomando una flecha del carcaj de Souta y tomando el arco que él cargaba. Tensó el arco y disparó. La flecha se incrustó justo en el medio del árbol, impresionado a su hermano—. Si no tienes confianza en tus propias habilidades, nada será posible.

—Bien, lo intentaré —dijo él chocando ambas manos, haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

—Debo volver a la aldea, —anunció ella y, al ver el rostro desanimado de su hermano, agregó—: ¿crees que estarás bien?

El niño asintió con fuerza y luego sonrió. La muchacha le entregó el arco y se marchó lentamente de allí sin sospechar que estaba siendo seguida por alguien.

—Vaya, el mocoso te admira… —Oyó la suave voz de la sacerdotisa que siempre la había odiado; Yuna.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yuna? —preguntó con voz áspera.

— ¿Qué más crees? —preguntó ella imitando su tono—. La perla ha reaparecido luego de cincuenta años y lo único que hacen es entregársela a una debilucha como tú —dijo indignada, tomando con fuerza su alabarda con fuerza—. ¡La perla será mía!

Kagome, con una gran velocidad, repele el ataque de Yuna con un campo de energía. La sacerdotisa de ojos negros frunce el ceño y, al ver que no podría romper el campo de energía, retrocede.

—Admítelo, Yuna, tú no estás capacitada para proteger la perla de Shikón. Tu corazón es malvado y no haría nada más que ensuciar la perla —dijo con tranquilidad la azabache.

Yuna, luego de dar un agudo grito, expresando toda su ira en él, se marchó. Dejando a la sacerdotisa sola.

* * *

><p>Rin se asomó para ver a su hermana. Se encontraba apuntando con el arco a aquel molesto medio demonio, el cual estaba clavado en un árbol por varias flechas.<p>

Últimamente su hermana estaba actuando raro. Se sumía en sus pensamientos muy seguido y a veces ni si quiera le prestaba atención. Ella le había preguntado a Souta si sabía lo que le pasaba y él solo le contestaba; _Son cosas de adultos, Rin, no te metas. _Pero ella no quería que su hermana fuese así con ella. Rin quería que su hermana la tratara como siempre lo hacía.

—Inuyasha… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no obtendrás la perla? —preguntó la sacerdotisa bajando el arco.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Inuyasha—. Conseguiré la perla, me convertiré en el demonio más poderoso del mundo y te mataré —masculló, recordando la frase parecida que le había dicho a Kikyo cincuenta años atrás.

—Mientras que yo sea la protectora de la perla de Shikón no podrás acercarte —dijo volteándose—. No andes merodeando no quiero gastar flechas en ti —dijo alejándose. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa frase era la misma que Kikyo había dicho. ¡Maldición!

— ¡Maldita, no podrás escapar! —exclamó colérico—. Cuando te encuentre… te voy a destrozar.

—Hmp… —murmuró ella—. No podrás hacerlo, no con tu poder —dijo deteniéndose en seco—. Vamos, Rin —dijo reanudando su marcha.

—Sí —dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia su hermana.

* * *

><p>La sacerdotisa se adentró en las frías aguas del lago, sintiendo como la fina tela de la yukata blanca se pegaba a su piel.<p>

Debía relajarse un poco, había estado muy estresada desde que había conocido a Inuyasha. El medio demonio era tan exasperante y grosero que a veces sentía deseos de estrangularlo.

Suspiró mientras que abría sus ojos para observar el cielo de la tarde. Cerró mientras sentía como sus músculos se destensaban y como su respiración, paulatinamente, se volvía acompasada.

Pero su paz fue interrumpida cuando oyó el ruido de unos pasos acercándose. Abrió los ojos y se volteó para ver al visitante, olvidando por unos segundos su estado.

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó la mujer con voz firme sentándose en la orilla—. ¿Inuyasha?

—Solo soy un monje perdido, señorita, no debe alarmarse —dijo el dueño de la grave voz, acercándose a ella con lentitud y cautela. Examinó con cuidado su rostro y pudo notar que estaba en lo cierto, él estaba rodeado por una fuerte aura sagrada—. Lo lamento mucho señorita… pero creo que la he encontrado en un mal momento —dijo señalando su cuerpo.

La sacerdotisa siguió con su mirada la dirección que él señalaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que su yukata se había transparentado completamente.

— ¡Pervertido! —exclamó la mujer, abofeteando al hombre. Este comprendió a lo que la mujer se refería y se volteó para dejar que se vista.

La muchacha tomó sus ropas y su arma, se vistió y luego caminó hacia él. Sintió como una suave brisa mecía con lentitud sus largos cabellos sueltos.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido señorita —dijo el monje haciendo una reverencia de la aldea.

—No se disculpe, joven…

—Miroku… Monje Miroku —dijo con una cordial sonrisa—. Ahora que la veo bien, señorita…

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Quiere tener un hijo conmigo? —preguntó tomando sus manos.

Sorpresivamente, un furioso Inuyasha, hizo aparición en la escena y no tardó mucho en darle varios golpes al monje.

— ¡Monje libidinoso! —exclamó el medio demonio sonrojado de la ira.

—Inuyasha… —murmuró azorada la joven—. ¡Abajo! —exclamó mandando al suelo al joven instantáneamente—. ¡Has estado espiándome todo el tiempo!

—Ah, ¡¿Quien espiaría a una niña tan fea como tú?! —gritó él enfadado.

La chica estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo. No… no se rebajaría a su nivel, porque si lo hacía él le ganaría por experiencia.

—Joven Miroku, déjeme guiarlo a la aldea —se ofreció la muchacha.

—Por supuesto, amable muchacha y ya que me conduces a la aldea… necesito hablar con el patriarca o matriarca de la aldea —pidió Miroku.

—Si le sirve de algo… yo soy la sacerdotisa del lugar —Sonrió al ver el rostro anonadado del monje.

—Vaya… pues es un gusto señorita… —dijo Miroku sonriendo.

—Kagome… sacerdotisa Kagome…

—¡Espera Kagome! —le detuvo el medio demonio—. ¿Acaso llevarás a este pervertido a la aldea así como si nada?

—tranquila pequeña bestia… yo soy un monje y nada más —dijo con seriedad el que cargaba bastón.

—Miserable… —murmuró Inuyasha a punto de arrojarse sobre él.

—Siéntate —dijo ella adivinando lo que Inuyasha haría—. ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate! —exclamó al ver que trataba de ponerse de pie para atacar a su acompañante.

—¿Has terminado? —masculló Inuyasha con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

—Sí —dijo ella triunfante.

—¡Kagome! —Oyeron que alguien gritaba—. ¡Kagome! —Volvió a exclamar aquella voz que Kagome había reconocido fácilmente.

—¡Sango, aquí! —exclamó en respuesta.

La muchacha apareció entre los arbustos y corrió hacia ellos. —No has ido a la aldea esta mañana, por eso vine a recogerte y… —se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a su amiga acompañada por un monje que no conocía—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó señalando al de vestiduras moradas.

—Monje Miroku para servirle… —dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Y… ¿usted?

—Exterminadora Sango —se presentó.

—Bueno, bella señorita, quiero tener una gran descendencia por eso debo preguntarle… ¿Quiere usted tener un hijo conmigo? —preguntó tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

—¡Maldito libidinoso!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara… <strong>_

* * *

><p>Holitas!<p>

¿Qué les ha parecido? Hago capítulos cortos para hacerlas sufrir. :D Muajajaja… Bueno en fin, las torturaré un poco más pasando avances de próximos capítulos. No están en orden así que tal vez algunas escenas aparezcan dentro de diez capítulos.

Bueno, sujétense, que aquí viene el pantallazo:

* * *

><p>Sus ojos negros recorrieron minuciosamente aquella precaria choza hecha de piedras y barro. Se acercó a la débil puerta mientras que alisaba su hakama azul.<p>

—Sacerdotisa Yuna —dijo una chillona voz a las espaldas de la mujer de lacios cabellos negros hasta los hombros.

—Urasue… —musitó la joven mirándola por sobre su hombro.

Los ojos saltones de la bruja recorrieron con detallismo el frío y carente de sentimientos de la sacerdotisa malvada.

—He oído que deseas la perla de Shikón y también he visto que has robado los restos de la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la aldea hace cincuenta años… —murmuró volteando a verla—. Tengo una misión para ti y si lo haces la gema será tuya —dio acercándose a la anciana.

—Escucho —dijo atentamente la bruja.

—Yo te entregaré la perla pero tú debes asesinar a la mujer que la custodia, de una forma… resucitando a la sacerdotisa que la protegía anteriormente… la sacerdotisa Kikyo…

* * *

><p>—Kagome… —exclamó Inuyasha, observando como la sacerdotisa era rodeada por los soldados de la vieja bruja.<p>

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó purificando a los hombres hechos de barrio y hueso, pero estos volvían a regenerarse.

La bruja observó sorprendida a la sacerdotisa que luchaba. ¡Era idéntica! ¡Era una copia de la sacerdotisa Kikyo!

Se precipitó sobre ella y la alzó a volandas. Según Yuna, era la sacerdotisa Kagome y por lo que veía era la reencarnación de Kikyo. ¡Qué suerte tenía!

* * *

><p>Corrió hacia la cima de la montaña, enfocando su mirada en una choza hecha de barro y piedra. Apretó los puños, impotente al no encontrar a Kagome por ninguna parte.<p>

Se detuvo en seco al ver a una silueta que conocía muy bien. Una persona que formaba parte de su pasado, uno que deseaba olvidar. Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Esa mujer era… era… ¡No podía ser!

—Tú eres… —murmuró atónito—. Tú eres Kikyo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahí llegamos :)<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Dejen muchos reviews ;D**


End file.
